


Our Night

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: That day after he failed to watch a movie in a broad daylight





	Our Night

"It's not as easy as you said."  
Minhyun said as soon as he flopped down on the black sofa in the living room. Baekho walked to him from the kitchen with a glass of water. After he put down the glass on the table in front of minhyun he proceeded to sit beside him.

"It can't be easier than this. Look Minhyun ah, just walk. Walk.. You know walk?"  
Baekho answered him as he grasped him on the shoulder and move him to be able to look into his eyes.

"I know stupid head. And it's not as easy as you said. People still notice me. Now will you stop hurting my shoulder?" Somehow Minhyun noticed how Baekho's grasp was getting stronger now. Maybe it's because of that new hobby he get so into lately, exercising anywhere anytime with that grasping machine. 

"Just walk. They won't notice if you act like normal. If you look suspicious of course they'll notice." Baekho let go of him but he's still sit facing him. He lifted his left leg and folded it on the sofa.

"But they still notice me idiot. It's been like this for awhile now. Last winter, even when i'm covered from head to toe with the jacket, my face is also covered with a mask, there's still some people who greeted me." Minhyun took the glass of water Baekho brought and gulped down from it. Baekho took the glass afterwards and finished it.

"Hmm, maybe because your head is too big?" Baekho's response almost made him injured since he incited Minhyun's reflex to hit. Thankfully Minhyun stopped mid air and just flick him on the forehead.

"You wanna die?" Minhyun said as Baekho laughed.

"Haha. Just forget it then. What will you do about tomorrow then? We can't just walk out of here like nothing. We still need to keep it low you know."

"I called someone to pick me up tomorrow. I need to bring a cover, there's no other choice." Minhyun sighed as he splayed his body on the sofa like an octopus with his butt almost fell out of the chair, his long limbs were taking up spaces around him. Baekho didn't do anything when Minhyun put his left hand on his right thigh.

"Okay."

"Ugh what do I do about this. I wanna be able to watch movies alone again." Minhyun shook his whole body in frustation.

"But this is what you want. Remember that time around our last comeback before the program, when people asked who are we and you said let's work hard. You wanted to be recognized. Now it's all coming true."

"Well yeah you're right."

"I am always right." Baekho said. He's frozen in his seat but Minhyun didn't seem to notice it yet.

"Okay I won't complain anymore." Minhyun said as he sat upright. He now fold his legs on the chair. If he noticed it Minhyun sure didn't let it shown when Baekho sighed in relieve after Minhyun lifted off his hand from Baekho's his thigh.

The TV played a commercial but they're both kept silent and just enjoying each other's presence. After awhile Baekho continued.

"It's just a little price that need to be paid for the dream we've dreamed off since forever."

"I know. I know that Baekho ya. I'm not actually complaining, but It's just.. getting lonely."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is it about me?"

Baekho send lasers to the left side of Minhyun's face. Quitely forcing him to speak up but Minhyun just kept his eyes on the tv.

"Maybe?"

As he said that Minhyun can feel warmth crept in from his ear. Baekho noticed it too. He's flushing. Baekho gigled and finally Minhyun look his way. He glared at him and Baekho shut up.

"Must you ask that?" Minhyun said. He got off of the sofa and went to the kitchen bringing the empty glass with him. Baekho followed him suit.

"I want to see you get embarrassed."  
Baekho said and he smirked as Minhyun practically gulped the whole glass of the just refilled water in one breath.

"Stupid head."  
Minhyun refilled the glass again and now he's walking to their shared bedroom.

"Because me, the person you love, is not there, so you're lonely. Is that it? Just like the lyrics I made?"  
Baekho didn't stop and kept on pestering him. Minhyun put the glass on the desk nearby and then turned to stop Baekho from entering.

"That is you. I am not sappy like you. Stop following me dumbass." Minhyun tried to push Baekho out of the doorway in attempts to close the door.

"Are you going to lock me out of my own room?"

Minhyun didn't answer and kept on pushing him. He failed miserably but he kept on trying. In the end he relented. Baekho walked past him. He jumped on the bed and now he's the one splayed on the bed.

"You should face your problems head on and not trying to dodge." He said that as his eyes kept on following his boyfriend who's picking up the shirt he just thrown on the floor earlier that night before he showered.

"Funny how that came out from the very person who tell me to keep it low for now." Minhyun glared back before he thrown all the dirty laundry in the basket.

"Well, that's a whole different case." Baekho shrugged. He moved to lie on his side now as Minhyun is sitting on the left side of the bed.

"Dodging is dodging Dongho ya." said Minhyun.

"Is it?"

"Of course."

"Okay then if you said so." Baekho reached out his hand and took his phone from the drawer of the bedside table on his right.

Minhyun sighed. Knowing fully it was a sensitive subject to discuss after all. They've talked about it many times already, so it's already became an old matter. Nothing they could do but kept on doing what they're currently doing.

"By the way, why is that shirt still hanging there?" asked Minhyun. He pointed at the shirt hung behind the door.

"Which one?" Baekho asked as he turned off his phone and put it under his pillow. "Ah, That one? I think you're the one who put it there last time."

"Yes I do, and I clearly asked you to clean it too if you're doing your laundry Baekho ya." Minhyun  
looked at him and they way Baekho smiled told Minhyun he forgot about it.

"You forgot huh?"

"No, I don't. I just want to keep smelling you, so I keep it that way."

"I know when you're telling me bullshit Baekho ya." Minhyun got off and took the shirt down. He smelled it and Baekho grimaced.

"Hey, I thought you're a clean freak. Why would you smell a week old dirty shirt?" He sat down on the bed and hugged his pillow.

Minhyun looked at him and the wheels turned in his head as he smirked evilly.

Baekho knew what he's gonna do so he turned back to bury his head between the bed and the pillow as fast as lighting.

"Come here. You said you want to smell me. Here smell this. Smell this." Minhyun straddled Baekho's back and kept trying to shove the shirt to his nose. He pulled Baekho's shirt in attempts to lift the male's face off of the bed. 

Baekho mumbles could hardly be heard because Minhyun's laughing so loud his voice covered any sound in the room. But they could hear it loud and clear when suddenly a ripped sound happened.

Minhyun was frozen on top of Baekho while the other lifted up his head fast.

"Ya! This is my favorite shirt!" Baekho shouted.

"You two better tune it down or I'll kick both of your asses." Aron's voice was so loud that made them both startled.

"I'm sorry Baekho ya." Minhyun said as low as he could as he got off of him. Baekho didn't answer and proceeded to take off his ripped shirt to examine it.

"It's.. gone now. This is impossible to be mended." Baekho sighed.

Minhyun sat beside him and took it from Baekho's hand. He's right, the shirt is practically ripped in two even if it's mended, it'll be too obvious.

"I'll buy you a new one. Okay? please don't be mad." Minhyun pleaded.

"It's okay." Baekho sounded discouraged as he lied back down shirtless on the bed facing the wall.

"Don't be like this Baekho ya. Let's make up okay?" Minhyun hugged his back as he himself lied down.

"Next time don't do this again okay?" Baekho looked over his shoulder and Minhyun nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. Please don't be mad."

Silence filled up the room again as they lied spooning like that. Minhyun nuzzled his nose on the junction of Baekho's bare neck and shoulder.

"Actually, you should do something to make up for this." Baekho turned back to face him.

"Okay Baekho ya, tell me. I'll do everything for you."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Let me top you tonight."

Minhyun once again frozen. He hit him in the head after his head able to processed what his boyfriend just said. "Are you, crazy?"

"Why? I can do that too." Baekho sat down and put his hand on his waist in attempts to show dominancy.

"No. It's my birthday tonight. I'll let you do that another time." Minhyun said as he pulled Baekho to lie back down. Baekho resisted and argued.

"Later when? On my birthday you said the same thing too."

"Oh come on. Are we really gonna argue about this now? I know how hard youve been since earlier Baekho ya. Let's just do this fast. I have many things to do tomorrow. And I want to wash the blanket and that shirt too." Minhyun tried to pulled him again but Baekho's not budging.

"Why are you even washing it tonight. As if there's no tomorrow."

"Because you always said there'll be tomorrow that's why that shirt is left hanging like that for a week you lazy ass. Now get your ass here. I need to loosen it."

"Pervert."

"Yeah yeah whatever, you love me though."

"Am I?"

Minhyun glared at him and Baekho turned to lay on his belly.

"I love you. You're my love Hwang Minhyun."

"Right?"

"Do everything you want Minyeon ah, happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Hwang Minhyun


End file.
